Salazar's Secret: About a Book
by Katryn Mandragora
Summary: A challenge response: PG13 - one shot, though might change. If there is more than one chapter, rating may go up.


**Pairing/Characters:** Remus Lupin / Severus Snape  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 3996  
**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters such as, but not limited to, Remus Lupin/Salazar Slytherin/Severus Snape/Albus Dumbledore etc. are trademarks and copywrite property of J.K. Rowling and Scholastic Publishing. No money is being made from this work as it is a work of fandom.  
**Feedback/Beta:** Feedback is welcome and a Beta is sought after posting.  
**AN:** This is my very first challenge response. Challege can be found at house-pride(dot)net(backslash)forum(backslash)index(dot)php; but please be aware that you have to oment nmbrelic, just leave thi writer's group to see the challenges. Also I make no claims that this is completely IC.

_Salazar's Secret: About a Book _  
  
For the longest time Remus just sat silently in the crumbling structure. There was no real aspect of time at this place, at least not for now. All that remained in this once grand estate were nothing more than dilapidated dreams and long forgotten memories in ruins among the tattered wall hangings and broken furniture. A place, it seemed, time forgot. Of course Remus would have been more than happy to forget this relic, just leave this very moment never to look back, but his traitorous body refused him this simple request. Damn his duty and double damn Dumbledore for the mission in which his duty fell. Though, Remus sighed, he couldn't very well damn anyone for his current state of affairs; was his own bloody fault after all. A fault in which reared its ugly head every time he dared move. At least he wasn't alone. . .he wouldn't be able to handle this if he were truly alone.  
  
"Severus?" His weary pain laced voice called into the darkness. The wolf in him, at this time, lent it's more useful talents to the man pricking his tried senses up a notch or two to scan the gloom around him. Remus almost gave into the tiny swell of panic when no reply came, only the immediate knowledge of giving into that particular emotion would cause far more harm than good stilled him. His heart, on the other hand, refused to slow back to a normal pace.  
  
"Severus?" He called again.  
  
A soft rustling in one of the far corners answered him at first but was soon followed by a soft groan. It seemed that the one in question had, indeed, decided that rest was in the best interest of all concerned. After all, a tired Potions Professor was a nuisance to deal with but if said Professor being both one Severus Snape as well as injured. . .the results could be murderous.  
  
"You better have a jolly good reason for rousing me, Lupin," A rather agitated baritone grumbled from the dark, "or at least have the decency to be dying. You should be asleep."  
  
Remus couldn't help the smile that played across his lips. If Severus was tossing barbs at him then the man couldn't be as grievous as previously thought. "I was, for awhile, but a sharp pain woke me."  
  
What could only be described as an exasperated sigh issued from the spot Remus determined his fellow Professor laid, "And you thought it best to wake me so you could share this information?"  
  
"If I said yes you'd only be cross with me, Severus, so I believe I shall take the other road. It's the one that holds the truth anyways." He replied genially, only the slight hiss betraying his obvious discomfort. "I was actually worried."  
  
"Lupin there is little to worry about at the moment. For now we are both safe and relatively unharmed. we've only a prolonged rest before we are safely tucked back at number twelve."  
  
"I know that, and forgive me for interrupting you rest. . .but I still am worried; more over what we recovered that our state of well being." It sounded a bit gruffer than Remus intended but it was the truth. He was far more concerned with the contents of the crumpled bag just below him than his health.  
  
"The journal." It wasn't a question, but a firm statement.  
  
"Why would they fight so hard for a blank journal? Surely Riddle didn't seal another memory of himself into that thing."  
  
"No, I doubt that is the case with this particular journal. Voldemort is quite vain and might attempt something similar later but I don't believe he's done that. Besides, the book is far older. From the rushed examination I was able to perform before your _curiosity_ alerted the guards," Severus' voice hitched slightly, possibly from his injury, "I believe its several centuries old. And we both know he isn't that old. And I also have my suspicions about to why they 'fought so hard' for it, as you put it."  
  
Remus gingerly lifted a grimy palm to his face, rubbing it down to clear his thoughts. He ached all over but knew that he would have to endure far worse before the comforting hands of Madame Pomfrey could clear away the suffering. He sucked in a painful breath as he reached to grab the small brown bag. Lifting it was more of a problem than he original thought. The damned thing was heavier. . .wasn't it? He struggled to gain his upright posture once again but only succeeded in dropping the bag on the floor before sinking backwards groaning lightly. He was aware that something in the room shifted but until a pale hand gently guided him to lay down Remus couldn't figure what. His weary amber eyes sought Severus' face in the darkness and were rewarded with a scowl just above his head.  
  
"You are a complete idiot, Lupin!" Severus growled low in his throat as he quickly removed his hand from the other's shoulder. "Do not move again. . .not for awhile. You should have known better."  
  
"Yes, well, not everyone can think clearly in my given situation." Was the weak retort, one Remus knew was no where near up to par. "I just wanted a look at the journal."  
  
Severus shifted uncomfortably settling himself onto the floor in a sitting position. He held an agonizing groan as he retrieved the fallen object. It really wasn't a good idea for him to be up and moving just yet either but felt it was the best way to solve two problems with minimal effort and suffering. His suffering of course but thought best it is him then the more fragile of the two. He had to force himself not to look back at the werewolf. He knew Remus wasn't letting on how much he really hurt for his sake but honestly he wished the man would tell him what exactly was wrong. Maybe then he'd be able to provide adequate help. Then again, he might not want help from the dark Potions Master.  
  
With a heavy sigh, more out of regret than relief, Severus slipped the faded gray journal from the slips of tattered brown cloth. He unraveled the yellowed white ribbon that wound tightly around the middle, noting that they gave off a weird tingling sensation. One immediate thought was poison. It would explain the minute tingling in his fingertips and palm, but he dismissed it as a side note when nothing immediate happened. If it were poison, it was better him than Remus. Severus discarded the length of what was now discovered to be silk ribbon to the floor and held the journal up for inspection. Nothing, nothing giving away whom it belonged to nor it's true purpose. He snorted lightly at a stray thought of it being just that, nothing of importance. Just some random antique that was never used. But a nagging suspicion about the ribbon . . .  
  
"It does seem rather commonly. Perhaps we've been duped and it is truly blank."  
  
"We both know it wouldn't off been so heavily guarded if it were blank, Severus."  
  
"True, but a thought none the less."  
  
Remus shifted painfully to his side. "Well, let's open it and see what we can determine."  
  
Severus did, this time, give in and turn a disapproving frown at the man behind him. "And what exactly is there to determine from a blank journal?"  
  
"Nothing really, but we've nothing better to do." He replied with a hint of a laugh riding one the words.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, as unlikely as that would have been in a classroom it happened none the less, but forced himself not to answer with the ready acid retort. Instead he turned his attention back to the journal now propped in his lap. It was so unassuming, that book. It didn't look like much of anything, but years of working with potions had taught him to never assume anything about anything. With a hesitant hand he lifted the cover open. They were both shocked by the sudden gasp that fled Severus' throat. Instead of finding the pages empty and worn there were magnificent curls and crosses of written word. Dull green ink stared back at them as if mocking their disbelief. Then suddenly the pages shifted sending the words fading into the background of yellowed parchment only to be replaced anew. Without a second thought Severus began to read.  
  
"_I've spent most of my life alone, here in journal. I found it far more peaceful to be bound within writing than dealing with other witches and wizards. Far more forgiving at any rate. And to think, I agreed to build this damned school. Why did I even think it were possible to work again with the man I truly distrust? Maybe it was because I wished for our long dead friendship to be mended?  
  
I'm a sentimental old fool. Godric will never again extend his hand in friendship to me. Not after poor Helga. . .I didn't have anything to do with her accident. She has tried, admirably I might add, to defend me to him. Explain to him that I did not hurt her, but to no avail. He refuses to see reason. But at least Helga is still by my side. Such a wonderful woman. And I believe the reason I truly agreed to help with this idea.  
  
It would be nice to have a place for wizarding children to learn together where all are welcomed. But what I don't think is, is the separating. Why is it necessary to separate the children from each other? The lass Rowena supports keepings them all together for greater learning but Godric and even sweet Helga think it might be best if we separate them all into different houses of different learning levels. Well I can't really see a problem separating the youngest from the oldest. . .but to move them all from each other._"  
  
The words faded at the bottom of the page then shifted once again, filling the page a new.  
  
"_It's not really a problem. We have the most novel idea. Helga has one of her great ancestor's brimming hats in which she proposed to enchant. It's brilliant, really. The hat will be a living being and will best place each of the students in a house that best suits their mindset. Not too sure I really like that mindset business but it's still brilliant.  
  
We've done just that, enchant the hat. It was mightily surprised that it could now focus it's thoughts. Apparently that particular wizard's hat was once, himself, a wizard. Seems his spirit was displaced by a wrongly cast hex. . .but enough of that. The Sorting Hat, as he prefers to be called from now on since learning of our proposed purpose for it, asks that he remain a mystery. Said it would be great fun.  
  
Godric went first. He sat under that tattered hat for what seemed like eons. But that was to be expected. He was setting the ground foundations for his own house. Gryffindor; the noble house of red and gold. Hmph, pompous bigot. But my feelings aside. . .I'm glad that we each get a chance to lay foundations for our own houses. I rather like the idea of Slytherin being a stand alone house. . .maybe I'm pompous as well.  
  
Sweet Helga spent little time underneath the hat. Sorting Hat explained it was because he knew her wishes already. Her family was all alike, in this respect, and her wishes were some he knew from his long years with his first wearer. He was, the hat that is, a relic from her history. She beamed, glowed really in appreciation. She always looked wonderful with crimson blossoming on her cheeks. Sentimental old fool indeed.  
  
I came last, per request, after the two hours Rowena spent with the hat. I sat it upon my head and was surprised to hear it laughing within my mind. Apparently he thought my intended colors were a bit clashing. Royal purple and blue sounded like a good idea at the time. . .but apparently not. Silver and green was my next choice and one that was adopted quickly._"  
  
Again the ink faded and was replaced but it was like Severus didn't notice. He was too wrapped up in reading further. Remus was as well, caught within the discovery. Both, though, knew the implications of it all though.  
  
"_I want my house to be of the utmost acceptance. But I want it to be a house of ambition. Those that truly want to succeed in life. Hard workers. Everything someone could be proud of. But I want my house to be accepting. Why do the others insist on turning others away? Fine then; I shall make the acceptation to them. Mine will be the greatest among the four.  
  
I will accept the downtrodden, the alone, I will take in the wronged and forgotten. My house will be the one of binding acceptance. Give me those that the others abhor. I will take the half-bloods and vampires. I will give entrance to the werewolves and trolls. Let all half-breeds and bastards into my home. I will give them all shelter.  
  
Godric refused the meek, I shall make them strong. Helga refuses the dishonest; I will teach them to speak without lies. Rowena refuses the slow witted, I will help them excel. They do not want corruption within their walls; I will harbor even the misfits. All will come to my house to open arms of acceptance. They will all learn their worth. I will give them a reason to hold their heads up high and pity those around them that disbelieved.  
  
I will give them hope.  
  
This is my house, the house of abandoned hope. I give them a place to dwell among their true peers where they will be taught to hold themselves among the best. They will be given a chance to prove themselves worthy. My house is one of work, of course, but one in which all those that enter will cherish for it. I will teach them to be individuals.  
  
And the others scoffed as I placed my emblem inside the hat. They all sneered at the beauty of it all. But of course they didn't understand, not truly what it means. My protector, my will. The Snake is one that will forever protect itself from all threats great and small. One that learns to adapt to its surroundings for best survival. One that is always shunned. I give my house this symbol of perseverance.  
  
I'm a sentimental old fool. . .I am a sentimental but loving fool. I wish for the best for my children. Let us hope that through the ages to come that my children know their worth. . .know that they have a place in the world. Let them all know that they are not forgotten. Let them carry my emblem as a symbol of power and will to them. I give them my love, my time, my knowledge, and most of all, my acceptance.  
  
Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Slytherin House. Seeker of Acceptance. May all true Slytherins be praised by Merlin and God. I accept you, my children._"  
  
Silence overwhelmed the room, only the gritted sounds of haggard breathing from both men could be heard along side the natural creaks and crumbling of the building they were hiding within. Their voices seemed to be stolen away by the revelations revealed in Salazar's journal. So many perceptions had been shattered by those faded green words. How could things be so wrong all those long centuries? How did this information get distorted through time's passage? It was like a cruel joke, a ruse, and one that cost many a Slytherin their lives. Again the ink faded and reformed before them.  
  
"_This is my last entry. I can no longer bring myself to find solace within my writing nor this damned school. Godric, Rowena, and even sweet Helga have all turned against me now. WHY?! I scream that very question to the heavens and yet still no answer returns to me except through their cold stares. I knew this day would come. . .I just hadn't expected it so soon. I knew Godric would finally convince them all that I was not to be trusted any longer. Quite painful to be shunned by everyone but even more so when they in turn shun my children.  
  
Somehow they've found out what I had planned for my own house. I don't know how really, the sorting hat promised to keep our wills a secret, but Godric found out. The fight we had over it was horrific to say the least. I'm also ashamed to say that it has even pitted out two houses against one another. I'm afraid forever as it would seem. Those Gryffindors have been pumped full of lies and misconceptions about my poor children, about me. Why would he subject these innocent souls to this depravity?  
  
I must leave. Maybe with my absence the others will forgive my house and let them be. I doubt it but I can only hope. Without me around then the other founders will have no reason to continue to hate and shun Slytherin house. I pray that it will be that way. I do not want my children to suffer because of the faults of their founder. Please Merlin, God, Gaia, anyone ANYTHING, do not let my children suffer.  
  
I, Salazar Slytherin, revoke myself from Hogwarts in hopes of a brighter future for my house. I leave it in the capable hands of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Let their prejudices fall away and their love, honor, and intelligence guide my wayward children. Do not let them become what they are feared for. Please, please. . .let them rise above it all.  
  
Salazar Slytherin - Founder of Slytherin House  
Worried Father_"  
  
"I do believe that explains a bit." Remus breathlessly whispered, his words tickling the back of Severus' neck as he leaned forward slightly.  
  
Severus, for his part, didn't seem to phased. He sat a bit straighter sucking in a pained breath before answering. "And what, pray tell, does it explain, Lupin?"  
  
"Oh come now, Severus. Surely you can see that some of the most well founded ideas surrounding Slytherin house have just been shattered by none other than Salazar himself. He wanted his house to accept everyone not just the tainted. . . " Remus wanted to snatch back those words when he seen the man in front of him go rigid. "Severus. . .I didn't mean that. That wasn't what I meant."  
  
The raven haired wizard turned his frowning face over his shoulder to sneer at the werewolf. "Tainted?! How dare you. Just how dare you! You and your Gryffindor holier than thou mantra. . . "  
  
Remus cut in quickly as his hand squeezed the other man's shoulder lightly, "Please, Severus. That's not what I meant to say. Forgive me. I was speaking about myself. When the sorting hat landed on my head it wanted to place me in Slytherin. It told me that I would best suit that house because of what I was. At the time I thought it was talking about my lycropathy. Don't you see? It was wanting to place me in your house because it thought I would be accepted there. I begged the hat to put me anywhere else but there. I was so young that I believed all the rumors about Slytherin. . . but they were wrong. I was wrong and so is most the wizarding world."  
  
It was after a pregnant pause when Severus judged himself able to speak without his emotions getting in the way; especially his temper. With a groan he turned himself towards his fellow refuge with a small frown gracing his thin lips. Eyes the color of obsidian bore holes into the darkness behind Remus' shoulder rather than on the wizard himself. Severus didn't trust he could say anything directly to the werewolf without snapping waspishly.  
  
"Of course you thought that. Everyone does. No one looks beyond the suspicions surrounding my house. As soon as the sorting hat cried out Slytherin the child underneath is branded for life. It's as if they don't matter anymore. They are of no importance other than to be watched carefully for any signs of wrong doing. They enter Hogwarts innocent children, for the most part, and are never trusted again after they come to the silver and green. Hypocrites, all of you. Everyone thinks they are better than we are just because of what house we were sorted in. Even Dumbledore couldn't see past that until it was too late. No wonder most of my house become dark wizards. It's practically the only course where we are truly given."  
  
"Severus. . .I'm sorry." Came a weak reply. "It might not mean much, if anything, to you but I am sorry. I didn't know. Neither does anyone else. It was wrong of us to assume so much just from hundreds of years worth of rumors and suspicions."  
  
"To right, Lupin. Your apologies mean nothing to me." Severus took a long painful sigh before trying to raise to his feet. He only managed to raise to his knees before a hiss escaped his throat as he clutched his side.  
  
Without thinking Lupin surged forward through his own pain and gripped the other the Potion Master's shoulders in support. No words were spoken has his gentle hands righted the Slytherin before him then steadily helped him to his feet. Tired but warm amber eyes spoke volumes of his sorrow for the other's pain as well as the apologies not accepted. Remus then slowly raised himself to his own feet and reguarded the dark wizard before him. It was strange to have his believes shattered so easily about his former rival house. Even more so the long held beliefs about the man before him. Something so simple as the direct truth. . .nothing was every easy.  
  
"Albus will want to see this, then I'm betting the rest of the wizarding community. It might not do anything other than lay to dispel certain misconceptions but it wouldn't hurt to let the truth be known. But the catch of the matter would be we have to get that prize to him."  
  
"As if it would make a difference."  
  
"It will. Have faith."  
  
Severus sneered down at the shorter man. "I have faith but not in anyone but myself any longer. But you are right, we need to return to Dumbledore as soon as possible. I do not believe either of us will be able to rest any longer, not after this. So my suggestion is we move now and be damned our aches for it."  
  
Remus wanted to reach out and touch that pained face. Wanted to whisper reassurances into the other's ear. So many things he wanted but knew he could never have. Instead he forced a weak smile to his lips that his eyes clearly were void of and nodded. "You're right. Only problem is I don't think either of us will get very far but we must try."  
  
"If I splinch myself, Lupin, I intend to blame you."  
  
"I take the full blame, naturally." He laughed good naturedly only to have the laugh turn into a agonizing cough. He was surprised when a pale white hand squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Come, we must move."  
  
Remus could only nod and follow the taller wizard out of the cracked doorway and back into the pitch black darkness outside. Their only hope was to reach either Grimmauld or at a greater stretch Hogwarts. He doubted they would survive halfway to either. . .but they were going to try. 


End file.
